


The Warmth of The Sun

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Best Friends, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Summer resorts, Sun, Sea, and Slushed Japanese Boys with questionable fashion sense.Victor is trying to do the right thing.





	The Warmth of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 247 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Not a sea story, just one that got stuck in my head because of a song that i need to get out before sleeping with it. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

White linen pants, a shirt with a print that simply screams tourist, a panama on his head and his feet, in flip-flops. At any other place, at any other time, Victor would admit that this combination was a faux-pas to the extreme. Except in the beach side cafe, with it's tacky decor and it's rotation of Beach Boy songs he has to admit Chris was right to make them wear it. Especially as Chris had dragged Victor along on this trip with several more of his friends he felt more like a spare tire then a real contender. Plus as he somehow got roped in being the designated driver he's the only person with a red straw in his drinks. Which makes him stick out even more like a sore thumb. 

His eyes go over the semi dancefloor that was constructed on the beach by having a large cloth pinned down into the sand, he can see Chris all over his choreographer, the two girls that came along are sandwiching the sixth member of their group, and a small group that looks like an older couple, their kids and some of the kids friends, all having fun. He wants to look further but finds his eyes drawn back to the couple and their kids. One of them is having some serious good moves. They are dancing, with a boy that looks like he's of Thai origin, in what can only be described as the most killer booty shorts ever. 

Victor feels his breath hitch when the Booty short wearing Beauty turns their head and they lock eyes with Victor. And they lock eyes because the boy, and Victor is fairly certain it's a boy now that he sees the front of those shorts wrapped about something undeniably male, immediately stops dancing with his Thai friend and saunters -there is no other word for it- over to where Victor is standing. 

"Hello there. Caught you looking. Saw anything interesting." 

The boy places his hands on Victor's knees, leaning into Victor's personal space, large brown eyes and a pleased smile looking up at the older man. 

"I did, but I'm not certain what I saw is something I'm allowed to touch." Victor smiles. There is no way the young man is fully legal, sure he's horrid in guessing people's age but he looks barely old enough to drive in America, so being the responsible adult is the only way to go. 

The boy laughs. "I'm not with anyone. Well I am here with my parents, and Mari. That's my sister." The boy bites his lip. "And the one I was dancing with is my best friend, we only dance." he leans over bringing his lips to Victor's ear. "I prefer my men a bit older than me." He then flicks his tongue over the outer rim, pulling a choked moan from Victor before he can catch himself. 

He places his hands on the boy's shoulders pushing a small step away, causing a rejected look to blossom on the young man's face. Victor looks at him again. This is clearly not this boy's first rodeo, but Victor isn't looking for an easy fuck. 

"There is no way you can be old enough to know what you are doing." The moment he says it his eyes finally grasp what is on the boy's shirt. There in bright neon letters stands 'Boy-Toy' flanked with little hearts. Victor's throat dries up realizing that this kid's parents saw him in this shirt and let him out into the open like this. 

"I'm twenty three. I went to college in America. I know what I'm saying." The tone is petulant, hurt even. 

Victor looks back up. "Oh." his hands slide down the Young man's shoulders but don't lose contact. "That is a bit older than I gave you credit for. My apologies." 

The Young man laughs a beautiful rumbling laugh. He then places his hands back on Victor's knees. Giving Victor a tempting smile before pushing his legs apart, stepping in the space between them. 

"Now that we established that I'm not some blushing virgin minor, what do you think of ditching this party and making our private one over in your place." 

Victor feels his cheeks turn red and his heartbeat speed up. Shit. Up-close the man is even more beautiful than he thought he was. It is also very clear that he is very drunk. And Victor is adamant that drunk people can not consent no matter how coherent their behavior is. 

"I would love to if you were capable to give consent. But you are clearly very drunk, and I am not going to abuse that." 

"Measurably." Victor blinks. The young man looks over his clothes. "I'm only measurably drunk, not very." A grin spreads over his face. "If I was very drunk I would be naked and showing off my skills on that pole over there." He giggles. "But I bet if you touch me just right, I'm certain this shirt of mine would look lovely hanging from your ceiling fan." 

That is it. That is the moment Victor is certain he loses his composure. His eyes move to the pole then back to the young man plastered between his legs. He has no doubt that his eyes are blasted wide with the desire to both see it and his want for the person in front of him. The man steps in even closer pushing their groins together, causing some friction that sends light flashes through Victor's brain. It seems somebody is very skilled in getting what they want.

Victor forcibly shakes his head, taking some deep breaths with his eyes closed. When he opens them again he is looked at with admiration. 

"Wow. I've never had somebody still say no after that." There is a purr in the man's voice. Seems all Victor do was turn him on even more. "My name is Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri." 

Somehow Victor understands from that that Yuuri clearly normally doesn't give his name. He swallows. "Hello Yuuri. I'm Victor Nikiforov. My friends call me Vitka." 

The moment he says that his phone starts to ring with the ringtone he set for Chris. He looks up realizing his friend is no longer anywhere on the dancefloor. So he picks up. 

"Vitka my man!!" Chris' drunken voice blares in his ear. "Seems you caught a hotty. Don't worry about us. Sammy, Dana and Lorry already took a cab back to their cabana. And me and Masumi are going to enjoy the sunset on the beach if you get my drift. So the place is all yours. Just promise me all the details for breakfast." With a loud laughter Chris hangs up before Victor can even say anything. 

Yuuri looks at him with a winner smile. "So. You've got the place all to yourself." Yuuri slides his hands over Victor's legs stopping just inches from his hips. 

"Doesn't change the fact that you are drunk, and I do not take advantage of somebody not capable of giving his full consent." Victor sighs. "So no matter how much I would love to have you in my bed, I can not have sex with you..." Yuuri pushes his lips to Victor in a very chaste kiss. 

"Okay." Victor looks at Yuuri for a moment not able to comprehend what is said. 

"Okay?" He has to repeat it. Yuuri nods.

"Okay. We will not have sex as long as I'm still to drunk to fully consent." 

Victor can't believe he actually won the argument. For some reason he is convinced Yuuri is one of those people that always ends up getting exactly what they want. Somehow it feels like Victor lost though. Especially when Yuuri takes a step back and flags his friend the Thai boy over. Victor can't believe how he is already missing the contact they had. 

When the Thai boy comes over Yuuri sends him a joyful grin, which is reciprocated by the boy. 

"Phichit. I need your help." Yuuri smiles at Victor. "me and Victor agreed I'm too drunk to consent to sex right now. So could you sent me a text tomorrow morning say at about eight to see if I've sobered up enough?" 

Phichit sends Yuuri a big smile. 

"Of course. Let me take care of it. Have fun. Just be certain to be back in the hotel for lunch. Mari is planning to have some speeches and a surprise place to go to afterwards." 

Yuuri nods, gives his friend a hug, and waves when he walks away. leaving victor wondering what he missed. 

"So. There. All set. We can go and not have sex in your bed. Phichit will make certain they know I'm safe." Yuuri leans over and kisses Victor. Then he takes his hand, pulls him off his stool and makes it clear he is ready to leave. 

Victor just decides to give in, signals the bartender he is leaving, and follows Yuuri out of the bar towards the cars. The ride towards the cabana he was supposed to share with Chris and Masumi is done in silence, just the sound of the wind whipping their hair about.

True to his word, Yuuri gives a fantastic striptease that makes his shirt end up hanging from the fan. There are some heated kisses shared but nothing too explicit, before they crawl in the Kingsize bed and fall asleep with Victor being the big spoon to Yuuri's little spoon.

Victor rouses from his sleep when there is a soft chirping sound, dismissing it as one of the local birds he slowly drifts off again, ignoring the shuffling sound coming from next to him. Thinking it is Chris. That is till he remembers that he and Chris aren't sharing the room, his friend isn't in the cabana, he took somebody home and... 

"Oh." The moan gets pulled from his lips the moment he remembers Yuuri. 

His eyes open to find the raven haired man's tongue working his member over in a very expert way. Two mischievous brown eyes look up at him, no haze from alcohol to be seen, before a set of plump lips slip over the head and give a soft suck. 

Victor just trembles out a good morning before he loses the ability to say anything else. 

Chris loves hearing everything else that happened after that wake-up call, especially as he had walked into them still busy when he and Masumi had returned from the beach well after it was time for breakfast. 

Yuuri parents seem over joyed to see him tag along during lunch and the spa trip Mari planned afterwards. 

At dinner Chris and his friends join Yuuri's family and friends for a large barbecue on the beach. 

Victor and Yuuri are inseparable for the rest of their respective holidays. Making plans to keep seeing each other once back home, knowing that being apart is going to be hard but willing to give this a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
